This invention relates to bench vises, and more particularly to a quick-operating bench vise in which quick movement of the movable jaw is permitted by turning the lead screw adapted for clamping and releasing the work piece.
In a workshop, a bench vise is an essential means for holding a work piece. The movable jaw of a bench vise normally operates with a lead screw engaging with a nut fixed to or formed integrally with the fixed jaw. The lead screw is operable with a handle provided on its end, and by turning this handle clockwise the movable jaw is moved toward the fixed jaw, and by turning it counterclockwise the movable jaw is moved away from the fixed jaw. A drawback arises with the above described conventionally known bench vise when the work piece is extremely large or extremely small, requiring the movable jaw to be moved along its full length of travel to accommodate and clamp the work piece. One has to crank the handle a good number of turns to move the movable jaw the needed distance.